


Gay Yearning

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Implied Sexual Content, Intense pining, Kyouhaba heavily implied, M/M, Matsuhana heavily implied, Seijoh - Freeform, Slow Burn, Texting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime have been pining after one another since they were in elementary school; neither one making any step over the boundary of friends and lovers that they teetered on—lest they completely destroy their friendship.The other members of the Seijoh volleyball club can plainly see that the feelings are mutual between the two—the pair are just too blinded by worry to see it.Maybe this time, in their last year of high school, they’ll step up and confess.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**S**

__ _ Shittykawa _

  
  


Shittykawa :

And get this!!! 

After Ushiwaka watched

me fall down the stairs,

he told me that it wouldn't

have happened if I had gone

to SHIRATORIZAWA. 

(Sent at 13:00)

Me:

Damn

that sucks lol 

Shittykawa :

Mean, Iwa-chan! 

You don't even care that

after I injured myself,

I got verbally harassed?

Cowjima even harassed

me in front of some 

underclassmen! But because

you're such a big brute you 

don't care about me(´；ω；`)

(Read at 14:24)

Shittykawa :

Iwa chaaaaa

aaaannnn ! Don't

abandon me just because

you're upset from hearing

the truth! I'm sorry that

I didn't call you a brute

when we were kids! Maybe

then, you could've turned

out to be less gruff and 

grumpy. I know you're reading

my texts.

(Read at 14:40)

Me:

🙂

(Sent at  01:05)

Shittykawa :

Iwa-chan! What does

that mean??? Did you send

that to the wrong chat???

(Sent at 01:07)

Shittykawa :

Iwaaaaa! You're

making me nervous!

(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

(Sent at (01:10)

Shittykawa :

Ehejdbbekeksbdv

(Sent at (01:10)

Shittykawa :

Hmph! 😤 If you're not 

gonna answer me, I

shouldn't be texting you.

I don't even know why 

I'm still doing it in the first

place. Oh well, such is 

the Life of Oikawa Tooru.

(Sent at 01:13)

  
  


…… 

Oikawa turned off his phone after blankly staring at it for another five minutes. He delicately placed his phone on the side table next to his bed, making sure to check that it was plugged in-- nothing was worse than waking up to find that your phone had a lower battery than when you had used it the night prior. Oikawa then promptly rolled over onto his side so that he was facing the wall that his bed was pressed up against. The wall that had several pictures of him and Iwaizumi throughout their years of growing up plastered at haphazard angles, with the corners of older photos curling up at the edges ever so slightly.

The photos didn't make him feel any of the comfort that they usually brought him. This was because behind Oikawa's blank face, there was a storm brewing in his mind; and at the center was one Iwaizumi Hajime. Oikawa felt a little silly that what was surely a prank from Iwa-chan had ignited such a powerful feeling within him. Said powerful feeling being one that Oikawa was too scared to name; for if he were to do so, it would only make his feelings all the more real.

Oikawa knew that his Iwa-chan was attractive. Very much so! What with his tanned skin, deep voice and-- oh!-- those biceps. Oikawa could go on for hours on end solely about how Iwaizumi Hajime was the example of peak human performance. No he was not joking, he was very serious. He kept a notebook filled with points in relation to the topic of Iwa-chan's form should the need ever arise. It hadn't yet, but they were young. They had time.

Oikawa was very into Iwaizumi; which was obvious to everyone except for the man himself. And not into, like the kind of into that's purely physical. Because Iwa has the form of an Olympic athlete; and when he gets all sweaty from a workout and he lifts up the hem of his shirt so that he can wipe off his forehead, his abs glistening with sweat get shown for brief moment that feels like an eternity and it's just so…. Obviously anyone would like him that way!

But Oikawa was  _ into  _ Iwaizumi. He adored everything about the other teen, even his gruff demeanor that he pretended to hate only so that he could get on Iwa-chan's nerves. He wanted to be able to wake up each morning to Iwaizumi's body entangled with his own. He wanted Iwa to give a sleepy morning smile that was just for Oikawa. He wanted Iwa to lean in to give him a quick peck on the lips, so natural that it was as simple as breathing, only for Oikawa to shove him away because he didn't want to taste Iwa-chan's morning breath. Bleugh! Oikawa wanted to be domestic with Iwaizumi Hajime, damnit! 

Despite it being very clear that what Oikawa felt for Iwaizumi was dangerously close to the dreaded L-word, Oikawa vehemently denied that he like liked Iwa-chan. Though when he was denying his love for Iwa, it was to himself. In the bathroom mirror. Right after Iwa had done something that would totally be considered romantic if Iwa-chan even felt that way for him.

Oikawa heaved a dramatic sigh; he had gotten carried away once again, having been lost in his thoughts on Iwaizumi for just a smidge over an hour. He knew that he should be asleep right now. Quite frankly, he should have been asleep 2 hours ago. But alas, Iwaizumi had unknowingly ignited his gay panic that had been mercifully dormant for most of the day prior. And when Oikawa experienced one of his gay panics, they could throw him for a loop for hours on end.

Luckily for him, the universe had decided that this particular panic would be one of the shorter ones. Because soon after Oikawa had become self aware of how much he had been thinking about Iwa-chan, and shut his eyes tight to signal to his brain that he was ready for sleep; his brain obeyed. For once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get Iwa’s perspective folks! Also, our simps have a phone call!!

**_Several hours later, Iwa's perspective_ **

Iwaizumi woke up with an arm that had lost all sensation except for one of pins and needles. Leave it to him to fall asleep with his head resting on his arm. Good job Hajime, very cool! Another thing to add to his discomfort list was that he had decided to do some squats last night. Nothing crazy, just 6 sets of 8; pretty typical for a guy like him. But the soreness that hurt like a motherfucker spreading through his thighs made him even more irritated at the tingles that his arm was gracing him with.

Iwa groaned and kicked the blankets that had pooled around his hips off, exposing the rest of his body to the cool air that his ceiling fan was generating. Soft light from the sun filtered into his room through a window that he had forgotten to cover with his curtains. At least the weather was nice, maybe he could go out for a walk; jogging was out of the question due to him not wanting to kill his thighs. 

But first, he'd have to get out of bed. Being one of those people who didn't procrastinate on doing something necessary, Iwa was up and out of bed just seconds after he had proposed it to himself. He ran a hand through his thick hair that had gotten all mussed up from sleep, and picked up his phone. Iwa had heard its text tone go off last night, but he had just gotten into a flow that would be gone if he paused to check who had texted him.

Surprise, surprise; that person turned out to be Trashykawa himself. Though looking back on his texts, he could see why his fear-- although over the top-- was warranted. What kind of emotion was that emoji supposed to give? Its face just looked hollow and Iwa was kind of creeped out by it… so naturally he sent it to Oikawa to mess with him. Seeing him get all worked up about that emoji was actually kind of funny, and it made Iwa glad to know that his best friend shared his sentiment. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he imagined what Oikawa's real life reaction to the emoji would look like.

Oikawa would probably start talking fast and frantic in the way that he does when he's nervous, but it's not something that's a serious worry. His soft brown eyes would be widened as he looked at his phone screen, pale pink lips parted in shock with no words coming out. His cheeks would be dusted with a sleepy blush. His fluffy brown hair that begged to have fingers run through it would be stuck up at odd angles after being pressed against a pillow for so long… 

Iwa quickly snapped back to reality as he realized that he wasn't thinking of innocent soulless emojis anymore; if the hand that was no longer on his thigh was any indication. Iwa let out an embarrassed sigh of resignation and set to work.

••••••••

Sufficiently satisfied, but also embarrassed; how could Iwa have gone from imagining his closest friend reacting to an innocent joke to pleasuring himself over thoughts of said close friend? He wouldn't know, and he was too afraid that he'd begin to associate the "🙂" emoji with his uhhh… fantasies of Oikawa.

Iwa reasoned that if he thought more about that particular instance where imagining Oikawa had gotten him  _ excited,  _ he probably would start to develop an affinity for that fucking emoji. And considering how vehemently he and Oikawa had talked about their mutual hatred of 🙂, the dramatic teen would surely see his growing fondness for 🙂 as an act of betrayal. It was best to shove that out of his mind, immediately. And what better way to do that besides taking an ice cold shower!

Iwa didn't like cold showers very much; he didn't know anyone who did. So he could put all of his focus on how much he didn't like cold showers instead of… shit! In that moment, the bottle of shampoo-- yes he used separate bottles of shampoo and conditioner, he wasn't an animal-- that he had put on the ledge of his shower fell off; producing a heavy " _ thunk"!  _ The sheer volume of the bottle hitting the tub had scared him shitless; even if it had happened many times before, he still hadn't gotten used to it. After that hiccup, his shower progressed smoothly and soon he was sitting on the edge of his bed with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Stubborn droplets of water clung to his inky hair, but he didn't mind; they'd air-dry eventually.

As Iwa pondered over what to wear for the day-- even though he knew that he'd probably end up wearing another pair of sweats and a t-shirt-- he heard his phone ring, and his head whipped towards where he'd left it. The caller ID caused a spike in his heart rate; leave it to Oikawa to have the worst timing possible. Knowing that Oikawa wouldn't stop calling him until he answered, Iwa picked up the phone to rip off the band-aid.

"Yahoo Iwa-chan~ I hope that I didn't interrupt anything!" Oikawa practically sang over the call. Iwa could hear the big smile that was surely gracing Oikawa's face right now. Though that smile was more likely a shit-eating grin, it left butterflies in his stomach all the same.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Crappykawa, but you didn't. What are you calling me this early for?" Iwa snarked, even though he knew that if he told Oikawa that he was actually busy; he'd respect that.

He heard Oikawa huff over the line, "For your information, Iwa-chan, it's 11 in the morning; so I am not calling you at a time that's too early! Really, I should be chastising you for texting  _ me  _ at an unreasonable hour~" 

The mention of the text brought back the memory he had succeeded in forgetting up until that moment. His memory immediately went to the moment that his mind dove into the gutter. Iwa was so grateful that his brain was looking out for him, bringing up embarrassing memories and the like. During Iwa's momentary panic, Oikawa continued to talk; ending with a suggestion-- more a demand than anything-- that they meet up at some point today.

He was certainly happy that Oikawa hadn't caught the odd catch in his voice when he replied with a simple, "Sure, what time?" Someone was looking out for him!

Over the line, Oikawa hummed thoughtfully, "Ooh! How about at that new coffee place down the road at 2pm sharp, Iwa-chan?"

Iwa choked on his spit, not that he'd ever admit it. "Uh yeah, that sounds great! 2pm, I'll see you there."

He and Oikawa talked a bit more after that; just trivial things. Like how Oikawa was absolutely devastated that he had missed this makeup sale that had gone on at his favorite store by five whole minutes. Iwa mentioned that he was sore from the workout he did last night. Overall, the conversation was normal; though there was an undercurrent of awkwardness on both ends, which was strange to him. It made sense for Iwa to be awkward talking to Oikawa so soon after he had… but it didn't make sense for Oikawa to be. He hung up on Oikawa after he started to do the whole "no you hang up first" thing because he didn't want to drag that out like he did when he was younger, less experienced in the ways of Oikawa Tooru. Iwa put his head in his hands, it was 11:30 and he still hadn't put on something besides a towel.

Regardless, with the way that his mind was behaving right now-- all soft and mushy for Oikawa-- there was only one thing that it helpfully supplied him. The realization that hey, this kinda sounds like a date. And one of those cute dates that couples go on, not two people who are just friends.

Iwa flopped onto his bed, the towel that he had been wearing now lay as a lump on his floor. He put his arms behind his head and looked up at his ceiling, which was bare aside from a vintage Godzilla poster. This was going to be a long day, and it was only just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s where the implied sexual content tag comes in!!
> 
> I had originally written it to be more explicit but I edited it so that the content could fit the rating.
> 
> Also, I would like to clarify that I am a minor. If I were an adult I wouldn’t write or allude to sexual encounters made by the pre time skip characters.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Iwaizumi(and technically the first time I’ve written Oikawa it’s just I posted this second) and so I would like to hear if their characterization is good!
> 
> I have a good ehhh like 4,000 words left to post that I have prewritten. After that, I have to go by the seat of my pants again.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! And I am gladly accepting of constructive criticism!


End file.
